


Yoga, Rope, and Charity

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Smut, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan gets desperate during a charity livestream, just as Amy planned. She and Mark deal with a horny Ethan during a break in the stream.Smutmas day 3: dry humping
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Yoga, Rope, and Charity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good time to note that this is all fictional and I don't want to imply anything! This is just written for fun and I would never want to cause any harm to Amy and Mark's relationship or their friendship with Ethan. This is purely fiction.

Mark had decided for December he would hold a good old fashioned charity stream with some of his favorite people. So, when the day rolled around, after much promo from himself and his friends “ _ We’re Getting the Band Back Together (for charity) _ ” started streaming on his channel. He, Ethan, Tyler, and Amy and Evan behind the cameras, were dedicating a full 24 hours to streaming, featuring some favorite challenges from years past, as well as some new ones, and featuring fan favorite punishments, and new ones to spice it up. 

The first six or so hours had gone incredibly well and without a hitch. Obviously, after six hours of livestream, everyone was starting to get a little delirious and silly, but that was to be expected. Mark was a little bit concerned for Ethan’s health, since he was on his third Redbull, but he wasn’t fairing much better himself. 

“Alright boys, now we’re on to...friend yoga!” Amy announced with a devious grin. They were on a ten minute break to set up the next segment of the stream, but there were still tens of thousands of people watching, waiting for them to come back. “I picked some pretty tough ones, so you guys might want to stretch.”

Tyler groaned softly in protest. “I might have to sit this one out, my back still hurts from the stupid excersize challenge.”

Ethan laughed, placing a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “What? Your old man back couldn’t take a couple burpees?” 

“We’re back on in thirty,” Evan chimed in, camera’s already set and pointing to the yoga mat thrown on the livingroom floor. 

Mark pulled Ethan into the livingroom and guided him to sit on the yoga mat, and he himself sat next to him. “Ty, just sit in the background and pet Chica, I’m sure the audience wants to see her,” he smiled. 

“We’re back!” Amy chimed, gesturing slightly to the monitor they had that showed chat, which was exploding with welcome backs and memes. 

“Hello everybody and welcome back! For this next segment, Ethan and I are going to be doing some friend yoga. Tyler has to sit out because he’s a wimp.” Tyler’s  _ ‘hey’ _ was lost as Mark continued on. “So, let’s get this going!”

Amy showed chat the first pose, which had a woman bent backwards over a man’s feet, with his feet supporting her ass. Of course, they were kissing in the photo as well, which had the chat excitedly spamming crankiplier and #teampurple. She showed the photo to Mark and Ethan next, which had the two of them groaning. “I expect a good kiss,” she teased her friends. 

The two (barely) managed the pose, even including an innocent little peck, which had chat basically foaming at the mouth. Ethan was getting a little...affected by their yoga. He and Mark had fooled around plenty of times before, Amy frequently included, it was basically a regular thing by now, and he tended to stay at Mark and Amy’s more than his own place. But to kiss in front of tens of thousands of people? Maybe even hundreds of thousands at this point? Ethan wasn’t aware that he had an exhibitionist kink, but it certainly seemed he was getting turned on by what was happening. He focused on unsexy thoughts though and managed to reign himself in for the rest of the yoga poses. Of course, that was until the punishment came. 

“Chat says Ethan should get a punishment because he messed up that last pose!” Tyler chimed in as he read the chat as the segment was coming to an end. 

“What the hell chat?” Ethan cried indignantly, seeing that that was indeed the case. 

“Well, if chat demands,” Mark smirked. He walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the hat they had their punishments in, and he quickly jostled it to mix up the papers. He offered the hat to Ethan with a wink. “Pick your poison dude.”

Ethan muttered out how unfair chat was being, and how Tyler should’ve gotten the punishment, but it was mostly under his breath. He reached in and pulled out a slip of paper, and as his eyes traveled over it, his face immediately reddened. 

“What’s it say?” Amy prompted, eyes glinted in mischief. She had written all the punishments, and he was sure that she knew what it said from his reaction alone. 

“It says bear trap,” Ethan said, holding up the slip of paper.

Amy giggled as she quickly stepped away to grab the rope, leaving Evan in charge of the cameras. Amy fully knew what she was doing, she had been the one to push Mark and Ethan together for their first time, and she had been the cause and involved in many sexual encounters between the two. She  _ also _ knew how much of a thing bondage was for Ethan, having walked in on him in ropes a number of times before, even putting him in them herself a few times. She had put the prompt in specifically hoping he would be the one to pick it out.

Mark took the ropes handed to him as Amy returned. He too could see the mischief in her eyes. So this was the game they were playing. He obviously had to feign ignorance with the ropes. “Uh...how do you trap a bear?” He looked to Amy for instruction.

“I pulled up a tutorial, here,” Amy handed her phone over. It was just her notes app open and blank, but chat wouldn’t know that. Mark studied it like there was actually something there, then he handed it back and set to work, quickly doing a box tie so Ethan’s arms were stuck behind his back completely and the ropes looped around his chest so chat could see them even when he was facing forwards. 

Ethan, for his part, casually bantered with Tyler while he was getting tied up. He was incredibly turned on though. He was thankful for the cameras focusing mostly on Mark’s hands and their faces as opposed to anything below the belt. He knew his boner wasn’t too obvious in his jeans, but it was definitely there, and he was sure it would be noticeable if someone were looking for it. All Ethan wanted to do was rut against Mark, or plead, or do something instead of just stand there. He was so desperate, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Okay, for the next segment, we’re going to just do a bit of a chill Q and A, give everyone a break from activity,” Mark smiled when he was finally finished with the ropes. He knew no one else probably noticed, but Ethan’s face was slightly flushed, and his pupils were dilated in arousal. Oh, this was going to be incredibly fun. His plan was to let Ethan sit and stew in his arousal, maybe tease him with some light touches where the cameras couldn’t see as they answered questions, really work him up.

Ethan had other plans. Three Redbulls and almost seven hours in, he was a bit loopy, and he was  _ horny _ damnit. He let Mark and Tyler sit on the couch first, then he plopped himself right into Mark’s lap, straddling one of his legs so Mark could still be seen by the camera. 

Tyler raised an eyebrow at his small friend. “I can move over Eth, there’s room.”

“Nope, I’m good,” Ethan beamed, clearly proud of his actions. Amy’s smile was downright devious behind the camera. He wasn’t sure what she had in mind when she put fucking bondage in the punishments, one of his biggest kinks, but it was apparently going to plan. 

Mark had no comment. Honestly, it would be easier for him to tease Ethan here, so it was fine with him. They pursued the chat for questions, purposefully ignoring anything alluding to the lap sitting situation. 

After maybe three questions, Ethan started subtly rocking his hips, effectively grinding his half mast erection against Mark’s thigh. Mark gripped Ethan’s hip in warning, trying to get him to stop before it became obvious to the now hundreds of thousands of people watching. He didn’t really care though, he continued to rock against Mark’s thigh, biting his lip to stop any sounds from slipping out. 

Mark gripped the ropes binding Ethan’s hands behind his back harshly to get him to stop, tugging the man back and against his chest. Tyler was busy answering some question about something, so luckily the cameras were focused on him. Amy was watching the two of them though, smirking at their horny antics. 

“We’re cutting this segment short, you’re in so much trouble,” Mark growled into Ethan’s ear, much too quiet for the mics to pick up. Ethan’s entire body shivered, and he let slip a tiny gasp.

“Alright! I can hear Ethan’s stomach grumbling from where he’s sitting, obviously,” Mark teased. “We’re going to take a bit of a longer break for food. Everybody watching, take this break to stretch, walk your dogs, maybe get some food yourselves, we’ll be back in like a half an hour to forty-five minutes. Bye!” He motioned for Amy and Evan to cut, which they did. When he was sure everything was off, he turned to his team. “Tyler, Evan, can you two drive out to the store and pick up some things? I think Amy has a list of things we forgot, and then stop at Taco Bell and pick up lunch?” 

Tyler and Evan agreed, though a bit confused, as they got the list and everyone’s orders. 

Ethan, meanwhile, was sitting quietly on the couch, still ridiculously turned on. He watched Mark and Amy usher the other two around until they left, then both of his friends turned back to him. 

“Here’s how it’s going to go,” Amy spoke up, arms crossed and standing in front of the seated man. “Mark is going to make you cum, however he sees fit, as long as clothes stay on, we’re not dealing with any quick changes or continuity errors on stream.” 

Mark smirked and pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s cheek. “Works for me.” He straddled Ethan’s legs and pulled him into a bruising kiss, biting his lip and tugging enough that Ethan whimpered. 

“M-Mark please,” Ethan murmured. He had been half aroused for awhile now, but it was all over when Mark had tugged on the ropes earlier. He was fully hard and desperate now, especially with the rough kiss and the knowledge that Amy was standing by watching. 

Mark pushed Ethan down and back so he was laying on the couch, arms trapped a little awkwardly behind him. It didn’t matter much though, Mark knew a little pain would only turn Ethan on more. “You’re such a slut, you know that? Trying to get off on my leg in front of our fans? On a charity stream? What a little whore,” he growled. He dove in for another bruising kiss, slotting himself between Ethan’s legs so he could grind their crotches together. 

Ethan moaned softly at the friction to his leaking cock. It pressed uncomfortably against his jeans, but it was worth it for any amount of friction. 

“You’re such a little cockslut. You wish I could fuck you, huh? You don’t deserve to get fucked though, you’re a naughty whore,” Mark continued. He ground their clothed cocks together a bit harder, moaning himself at the friction. He set a loose rhythm, thrusting forward, which sparked arousal in both of them as they connected. 

“Holy shit, Mark!” Ethan whimpered as he was pounded into the couch. He felt like a teenager, dry humping his best friend on the couch. He glanced to the side and saw Amy, watching them in interest, though not making any move to join. Her gaze made Ethan feel that much more turned on though, and at this point he was pretty sure he had an exhibitionist kink. 

“Are you gonna cum for me slut? Gonna cum while my girlfriend watches?” Mark growled, his pace increasing, their hips connecting at a bruising pace. 

Ethan whimpered, desperately wanting to reach up and hold Mark, but his arms were still bound behind his back and pressing uncomfortably into the couch. “M-Mark, Amy!” He practically shouted, his eyes closing. He was so close, it just wasn’t enough.

Mark growled and gripped Ethan’s hair, which caused the man’s eyes to shoot open. “Look at her while you cum, slut.” He yanked Ethan’s hair so he was facing the side and making direct eye contact with Amy, whose hand was now between her legs, getting herself off to her boyfriend and best friend dry humping on her couch. 

“Oh shit,” Ethan moaned. Mark grinded their clothed cocks together, circling his hips and putting pressure where Ethan needed it most. It only took a few more thrusts before Ethan was cuming in his boxers. 

Mark continued to thrust, overstimulating a whimpering Ethan as he chased his own release. He looked to the side in time to catch Amy’s orgasm, watching as her legs trembled and she came with a whisper of his name. That’s what finally sent Mark over the edge, and he came into his own pants. 

“Ow,” Ethan said softly from under Mark. 

“Oh shit.” Mark quickly sat up and helped Ethan to sit as well. Amy came behind Ethan and made quick work of getting the ropes off their friend. 

“You did so good Eth,” she cooed, plessing gentle kisses to his cheeks. “Your punishment isn’t quite over yet though. You get to wear those pants for the rest of stream. Enjoy,” she laughed. 

Mark laughed with her, standing to go change his own boxers out. When he came back, Ethan and Amy were still on the couch, but now Ethan’s head was in Amy’s lap and she was cooing about how much of a good boy he was. It was a very sweet sight. 

“Thank you guys. I don’t know why we all decided to pick on Ethan during a charity stream, but it was fun,” Ethan murmured with a small, blissed out smile. 

“We’re not done yet, we still have…” Mark checked his watch, “like sixteen hours to go.”

“Goddamn it,” Ethan muttered softly. 

Amy smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Ethan’s lips. “If you’re a good boy for the rest of the stream I’ll get the strap-on out after we all get a good sleep.”

Ethan perked up at that, and he made puppy eyes at Amy. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” she smiled. 

Mark squeezed Ethan’s thigh with a smile. “You better be a fucking good boy, I want to see that.” 

Ethan sat up and kissed first Mark, then Amy. Just as he was pulling away from his kiss with Amy, the door opened, signaling Tyler and Evan’s return home. “Let’s get this stream going again!” Tyler called from the entrance. 

“Hey Ty, hey Evan,” Mark smiled. 

“You look happy, something happened while we were gone?” Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing between the three sitting suspiciously close on the couch.

At the same time Ethan was saying no, Amy and Mark said yes. 

Ethan looked between his friends in shock, face flushed a brilliant red. What the hell were they doing? Were they going to tell Tyler? 

“I knew you three were fucking,” Evan chimmed in as he set the Taco Bell on the coffee table.

If Ethan had been drinking anything, he was 100% sure it would’ve been spat out. “What?” Ethan cried in shock, eyes wide. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Tyler agreed with Evan. “I didn’t realize it was supposed to be a secret. I see the way they look at you,” he smiled at Mark.

“Seriously?” Ethan asked softly, looking at Amy and Mark for guidance. 

“We’re not trying to hide it, we want everyone to know you’re ours anyways,” Mark smiled, kissing Ethan’s temple.

“Oh,” he said simply, glancing at Amy, who smiled reassuringly.

And just like that, they went back to the stream like nothing had happened. There were a few comments in chat about Ethan’s slightly more upbeat attitude, but no one really picked up on anything too suspicious. Ethan adjusted himself a few times to try and get comfortable with the wet patch inside his boxers, but no one brought it up, thankfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading day 3! These just keep getting longer! I didn't intend to include Amy in this but it just happened, and I ended up pretty happy with the results. 
> 
> Thanks for reading once again, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Look forward to smutmas day 4: boots.


End file.
